The Wing Donor
by Duskborn
Summary: Scootaloo knows that she'll never learn to fly, and she's starting to accept that fact. But, the funny thing is, all facts can be proven wrong, and when a new pegasus pony with a strange past moves into Ponyville, he's determined to prove that fact wrong. And when Applebloom goes missing, Scootaloo has to learn to trust him if she's going to ever find her friend.
1. Scooter Crashing

Scootaloo raced to school in her signature scooter, kicking up dust as her wings worked as an engine. She careened over logs, ponies, and anything else that happened to be in her way. It didn't matter if she could fly or not, when she was on her scooter it felt like the wind was in her grasp. Her orange disheveled mane hung like usual on top of her orange head. Hey, perhaps she could even get her cutie mark with her scooter. Maybe...

The orange filly didn't get to finish her thought before she crashed into a big- well she didn't know what it was. She rubbed her head and shakily stood up. In front of her was a young colt. He had a once-tidy gray pelt with a layered blue and pale blue mane. His royal blue eyes looked slightly confused, like 'What the heck just hit me?' They were slightly crossed and were covered by a darker piece of blue hair that fell down over his face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Scootaloo said, helping the young colt to his hooves.

The colt shook his head and regained his senses. "It's okay, what did you hit me with anyways?"

Scootaloo's face felt hot and embarrassed, "uh, a scooter." She admitted, pointing to her sideways scooter.

The poor thing had taken a beating during the crash, as three out of four wheels were dented and one even fell off. The scooter itself, although looked fine from its side, was dented as well, from hitting a nearby rock. The new paint job was now completely wrecked, with brown corroding wood showing under the new cyan finish. Perhaps Scootaloo would invest in a new scooter.

"Oh in Celestia's name, I am so sorry!" The blue colt yelped after he seen the mess that was the orange pony's scooter.

He outstretched earlier hidden wings, revealing them. Scootaloo couldn't help but envy the Pegasus, his wings looked powerful and graceful, showing a reddish hue at the tips them. He wouldn't have trouble flying.

Scootaloo sighed, "it's okay, I wasn't looking." She said, feeling a pang of defeat.

She'd never fly, here stupid cropped wings were too 'weak' and 'useless'. But that would never stop her from trying. One day she was going to fly with Rainbow Dash. One day... A sudden grunt picked her up from her daydream, pushing her reluctantly into the real world.

"No it's not okay. I can fix it later, wanna fly to school with me? I'm new here so I don't know the way well, and it Looks like you need some company." The blue maned Pegasus asked sympathetically.

Scootaloo felt even more embarrassed and defeated, "no, sorry." She said sadly, giving her stupid wings a world-class-Scootaloo-styled death glare.

The colt sighed, "fine, walk?"

Scootaloo managed a forced smile, "okay, I guess."

As Scootaloo trotted into the schoolyard, her friends twitched their tails impatiently, "what took ya so long, Scootaloo? Yer usually here 'for me or Sweetie Bell." Applebloom asked.

Scootaloo tried to cover her frustration about her wrecked scooter.

"Sorry guys. I accidentally crashed my scooter and now it's wrecked." She sighed.

Applebloom's expression softened, knowing how important Scootaloo's precious scooter was to her.

"Sorry to hear that, Scootaloo. Hey, guess what? Me and Sweetie Bell found out what we were gonna do for our next crusader mission!" Applebloom grinned enthusiastically, basically hopping from hoof to hoof.

Scootaloo was still aching from their last 'mission'. They had decided on wrestling, and apparently, bucking trees all your life has some advantages.

"Yeah? Spit it out!" Scootaloo grinned.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER GIRLFRIENDS!" Applebloom shouted. About seven other fillies looked their way and kept walking, as this was a normal event.

Scootaloo nearly fainted, girlfriends?! Somepony was going to pay. Seriously though, she wasn't going to be no sap for some dumb cootie-ridden colt! No way she was going to say 'yes'. It didn't even matter if that was her cutie mark. - It'd be a dumb cutie mark anyways - well, sort of, but that wasn't the point.

"What?!" She screeched.

Yes, the bravest, most adventure-seeking filly in the well-known CMC was afraid of colts. No secret really. She hadn't thought of the other two wanting to have a very special somepony, well, maybe Sweetie Bell. But not Applebloom.

"Yeah! We're gonna find perfect matches for each other in recess today!" Sweetie Bell squeaked.

Scootaloo groaned; this was gonna be a long day.


	2. Stony Fire

The bell for school's start rang, giving Scootaloo a feeling of dread. Why was she so worried? It's not like anypony would expect her to have a special somepony, right? Even so, she didn't have to agree, she could decline, she'd done it before. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice what Miss Cherilee was saying until she introduced a new student to the class.

"Hello! Tell the class your name, please." Cherilee said with a usual kind demeanor.

A familiar colt stood in front of the class, beaming and proudly holding up his head.

Scootaloo vaguely heard a whisper from the pony behind her, "he's kinda cute."

She recognized the voice as Diamond Tiara, the most stuck up pony in all of Ponyville. Okay, maybe that was stretching it, but she was pretty stuck up.

The Pegasus nodded, "hi, my name's Stony Fire." He said proudly.

Cherilee nodded happily, "of course! To match your interesting Cutie Mark!" The foals all looked at his Mark, a fiery ruby, with wings enveloping from it.

Scootaloo grumbled bitterly, she'd never have a super-cool Cutie Mark like his. She'd just be boring, old, blank flank Scootaloo.

Cherilee grinned, "Please take a seat next to Sweetie Belle." She said, pointing to the lavender maned pony that was Scootaloo's best friend. Stony nodded, sitting next to her and kindly smiling her way. Sweetie Belle's face hued red, making Scootaloo roll her eyes.

Finally, recess came to. This usually would've been the highlight of Scootaloo's day, but with all the CMC stuff she had to go through, she'd rather be in class. And that says something.

Sweetie Belle squealed in delight once she caught up to her best friends, "I already know who my special somepony is gonna be!" She chanted, jumping around Scootaloo and Applebloom.

Applebloom's eyes nearly popped right out of her head, "Who?"

Sweetie Belle pointed to Stony, who was approaching them, "the new colt! I just know he's gonna be my very special somepony!"

Applebloom smiled, "yeah! I bet he wants to talk to ya now! Go!" Applebloom squeaked, pushing Sweetie Belle a bit forward.

Stony came face to face with Sweetie and smiled nervously,"can you move, please?" He asked.

A disappointed Sweetie stepped out of the way as the colt trotted up to Scootaloo.

"Hey" the colt said, red easily showing on his pale cheeks.

Scootaloo smiled weakly, "hi, Stony."

Stony grinned, trying to walk closer to Scootaloo.

"I was wondering why you couldn't fly. I don't mean to intrude, but..." He started.

Scootaloo absolutely hated having to answer that question. She outstretched her own wings, which started to beat faster and faster. She kept going until she started to get off the ground, then got tired. She slowly glided about two inches to the dirt play area.

Stony looked exasperated, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that you were uh- handicapped."

Scootaloo felt a lot of rage replace embarrassment, and she got right in the colt's face, "I am NOT handicapped, you hear?" Scootaloo said through grit teeth.

Stony backed away, "Sorry!" He yelped before running over to Diamond Tiara. A slightly angry Sweetie Belle trotted towards Scootaloo,

"What was that all about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Scootaloo definitely didn't feel like explaining. She forced a cocky smile, "nothin' Sweetie Belle, you worry too much."

Scootaloo smiled warmly, hoping that Sweetie wouldn't press her. Sweetie Belle eyed her suspiciously but didn't speak.

Unlike Sweetie or Applebloom, Scootaloo was going to get a cool cutie mark. Who better to ask about cool cutie marks than the coolest pony in all of Equestria?

Scootaloo trotted happily in the general direction of Rainbow's napping cloud. She never remembered where it was exactly because Rainbow Dash never anchored it and so it drifted wherever it decided to go. Scootaloo sighed, even the _cloud_ was able to fly better than her. She decided it then, no cloud was going to get the best of her. She was going to fly right here right now if it took her all day.

All day is a long time. Scootaloo somehow managed to hurt herself in painfully awkward areas like, for example, the back of her knees. She groaned, now she couldn't even walk home. Wherever home was.


	3. It's a Fact

Scootaloo was going to need some help. Pain shot up her leg, making it painfully hard to walk. Luckily or not luckily, she seen a familiar stuck-up pony. As much as she'd rather eat a week-old moldy apple pie, she called out to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Hey! A little help over here?" She called.

Diamond and Silver Spoon said nothing, but they giggled amongst themselves seeing Scootaloo crashed on the ground.

Diamond Tiara smirked, "Sorry, Scoots, but you know if I get too close I might catch the Loser."

She laughed at her own joke, making Scootaloo's eyes tear unintentionally. Not even the most stuck up pony in Ponyville wanted to help her? Was she just going to laugh at her while she walked all the way to the Cutie Mark Crusader hideout? Was she going to laugh even more once she realized that Scootaloo didn't have a home? Not even she could be that mean.

Scootaloo grit her teeth and started dragging her limp feet with the ones that weren't hurt.

Diamond Tiara laughed again, "hey, blank-flank! Why don't you just _fly_ home?"

Scootaloo lost it. She hurled herself at Diamond Tiara, beating her wings furiously. She flew right to Diamond, and got in her face, wings hovering her slightly off the ground. Diamond Tiara smirked smugly, putting a hoof over Scootaloo's head and lightly tapping downward. Scootaloo crashed against the hard dirt path, cringing.

"Hey! Quit it!" A voice screeched.

Scootaloo turned her head stiffly to see Applebloom rushing over, Sweetie Belle not to far behind. It didn't seem to matter that Applebloom didn't get her cutie mark in wrestling, she was still more than eager to take Diamond Tiara on. Sweetie Belle growled, showing her nice perfectly straight teeth. Not exactly fitting the atmosphere.

"Look! The rest of the Cutie Mark CRASHERS are here!" Silver Spoon, Diamond's number one crony cackled.

Scootaloo, feeling slightly more confident, stood up, shaking uncontrollably with imbalance.

"Listen, Scootaloo, you have to learn that you aren't going to fly. It's a fact. You're never going to fly, so you shouldn't go off getting excited." Diamond Tiara said stiffy.

Scootaloo felt like someone threw a brick at her face. Those three words kept floating in her head.

"_It's a fact_"

Scootaloo's eyes watered, and she turned away, not willing to show Diamond Tiara that she was getting to her. She definitely didn't want to show her friends. The three words repeating in her head over and over, determined to break through her thick skull. Once they forced their way in, they headed over to her unconsciousness, sinking in. Scootaloo felt a feeling of defeat, then quickly, it washed away, leaving nothing but indifference.

Diamond Tiara was right. She wasn't ever going to fly. Not with Rainbow Dash, not with the Wonderbolts, not even in the weather patrol. She'd be like an earth pony, forced to walk the earth, wishing to fly, but never achieving that goal. And it would be the same disappointment, the same indifference every day. It would be the same.

And if something remains the same for so long, it becomes a fact.


	4. Arguments

"Diamond Tiara! What is _wrong_ with you?" Sweetie Belle said stepping protectively over Scootaloo.

Scootaloo didn't care if anyone saw her crying anymore, it was stupid trying to hide it. Applebloom hugged her friend, lying on the cold dirt. Occasionally she would shoot an angry glare at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"It isn't my fault. That loser has to learn that she isn't going to fly and quit wasting her time trying." Diamond shot back.

"She's gonna fly, and when she does, she's gonna be in the Wonderbolts with Rainbow Dash, and you two will be begging for money in dustpans by her mansion!" Sweetie screamed, seething with rage.

Diamond Tiara's eyes widened and she stepped away, scoffing.

"Whatever, they're not worth my time anyway." She said nervously.

"Thanks." Scootaloo said, sniffling. "Sorry, I don't wanna trouble you guys. I'll leave I guess." She said. Scootaloo wasn't ungrateful, she just wanted to be alone.

"No way!" Sweetie Belle said. "We're gonna help you learn to fly!"

Scootaloo wracked her head in frustration, "Don't you get it, Sweetie Belle? I'm not going to fly. When will you get that through your thick skull?" Scootaloo growled, frustrated.

Sweetie Belle looked hurt, and Scootaloo felt slightly bad for what she did. Sweetie was only trying to help.

"Look, Scootaloo, we understand that you're angry at Diamond Tiara, but that doesn't mean you have to be a total jerk!" Sweetie retorted.

"You don't know anything about me!" Scootaloo was raging now, her body shaking with anger.

Scootaloo stood up shakily, then walked away, anywhere away. Just. Away. The dirt path spiraled up to Fluttershy's cottage, making Scootaloo sigh. Maybe she was just being a jerk. Rainbow Dash was always loyal to her friends, why couldn't Scootaloo be? Because Scootaloo was a blank-flank _jerk_.

"Scootaloo." Somepony said.

Scootaloo turned around slowly only to look at Stony Fire.

"Come to laugh at me too?" She asked harshly.

Stony recoiled, he hadn't expected the earlier light hearted Scootaloo to act so... Dark.

"Scootaloo, I didn't come to laugh at you. I just wanted to lend you some company, but since you're obviously not in the mood, I'll take my leave." He said unwaveringly.

Darkness came quicker than poor Scootaloo expected, covering every bit of land in all of Equestria. Scootaloo shivered as she walked towards the CMC clubhouse, and old tree house right by Applejack's farm. She pulled up a floorboard to find her old blanket. It was torn, and frayed, but it was always nice and cozy. The orange filly curled up with it and fell asleep, away from her friends and her problems.

Scootaloo couldn't say that her morning was as peaceful as her night. She was woken up by a loud, shrill, squeak.

"_Scootaloo_?!" It was Sweetie Belle, shocked to see her friend sleeping against the floorboards of the clubhouse.

Sweetie looked less than her usual, with her mane tangled and scruffy. Her green eyes were sharper than ever, staring at the orange filly.

"What are you doing here?" Scootaloo asked, ready to change the subject already.

Sweetie, momentarily forgetting Scootaloo said quickly, "Applebloom's gone missing! She said yesterday that she was going to Zecora's hut to make some sort of brew, and she hasn't come back since!"

Scootaloo was up and ready in a matter of moments, "Let's go." She said, determination plastered against her face.


	5. The Everfree

**Okay, I'm determined to make this chapter longer. Let's do this!**

Scootaloo got up to move, but Sweetie Belle stopped her, eyes stern and steely.

"Hold it right there. Why were you in our clubhouse?" Sweetie asked. She stood in front of the door, not willing to let Scootaloo pass without an answer.

"Okay, Okay," Scootaloo sighed, looking down at the rough wooden floorboards.

"I-I don't have a home. One day I kinda fell asleep here doing some work and I guess... I-I guess I decided to stay. I'm, sorry..." She mumbled, afraid of what Sweetie Belle might say.

"Look, I'll talk to you about it later, we have bigger problems." She replied.

Scootaloo let out a breath she'd been holding in. At least she wasn't being scolded by her best friend. As they walked out, Scootaloo knew that Sweetie would be in charge of their search. There were no other ponies in the search party besides her and... Stony.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled in his ear, making him let go of some stiffness.

"It's okay, I'm sure you were just going through some stuff." He responded, affection littering every word.

Scootaloo didn't seem to notice any of Stony's affections, but Sweetie, being an expert on this stuff from living with Rarity, noticed every bit. And she was jealous. How come Scootaloo, who did nothing, get the colt she had wanted in the first place.

The three fillies stepped at the edge of the Everfree Forest.

"It's still creepy." Sweetie Belle said, trying to brush off her envy.

"Just like always." Scootaloo finished.

Sweetie stepped in, cringing as if something would just race out and ambush them. The cold earth made her shiver. The eerie silence made the situation even worse.

"Okay, we should check Zecora's first." Sweetie decided. Scootaloo grinned weakly, trying to walk a few inches further from Stony.

The three walked to see Zecora. The hut was still small and homey, making Sweetie feel slightly calmer, but maybe that was just the side effects of one of the aromas in the room. The African masks hung on the wall, loosely dangling from Side to side.

"If it is Applebloom you seek, she is not here, don't even peak.

She careened off to find some flyer's root, while I was to gather juniper and soot.

We were making a potion, a magical brew, it was for the young filly, Scootaloo.

She never returned, I fear time is short, I searched all night, looked in places of all sorts."

Zecora's constant rhyming got somewhat on Scootaloo's nerves. Her brain was to slow to make simple connections like that, probably because she was always the stunt double in their dangerous missions and hit her head about seven to many times.

"Flyer's root? Where have I heard that before?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

"To search for the ingredient of flight, you must fight a bear of night." Zecora said, as if it were obvious.

"Wait, you mean an Ursa Minor?" Scootaloo said nervously.

"If an Ursa Minor is what you seek, find your friend on StarBear Peak."

Zecora nodded, looking over to a messy pile of potion vials. They were slightly glowing, and they all had the same label on it: Scootaloo.

Scootaloo checked one, willing to drink it's contents.

"No, no, this will not do, if you don't want to get sick, stay away, Scootaloo." Zecora hymed.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Thank you, Zecora. We'll look." She said nonchalantly.

The three decided that since StarBear Peak was right out of the Everfree, they might be able to pass though. It would be the quickest way, and with Applebloom being possibly eaten by an Ursa Minor they would need quick.

Scootaloo wasn't paying attention, drifting into thought. What was Applebloom looking for flyer's root for? Why would she decide to go right into danger like that? Scootaloo suddenly felt a huge pull backwards. She opened her eyes to crash back into reality. In front of her was a field of blue spiky flowers.

"What they hay, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo growled.

Sweetie Belle grimaced, "these flowers will take away our most prized abilities, if I remember correctly."

Scootaloo sighed, "oh, well in that case..." She said, walking backwards.

The foals walked around, and by time they crawled around the whole field it was already turning dusk.

"Wow, time really flies when you're crawling through a gigantic field of blue poisonous flowers." Scootaloo remarked.

Her mane was even untidier than usual, mud and dirt hanging in it. Her hooves were aching, and she wished that somepony had thought of bringing snacks. The humid air and hordes of Mosquitos didn't make things much easier.

"We have to get something to eat. We can't starve, Applebloom needs us to be ready when we fight the Ursa Minor. I'll forage around for some food." Stony said, looking at Sweetie Belle. Sweetie smiled, "Thanks." She said softly.

Once Stony Fire had gone, Scootaloo decided to confront Sweetie Belle.

"Listen, Sweetie, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. I guess I was just in a bad mood." Scootaloo said, softly padding the earth with her front hooves.

"It's, okay, Scoots." Sweetie smiled softly at her friend.

The two sat silently until Stony returned. He had a bundle of dandelions in his mouth. Spitting them out, he sighed, sitting down.

"Guess beggars can't be choosers." He said.

The three split up the dandelions and ate. Scootaloo had trouble choking it down especially. By the end, all three foals were still quite hungry. Apparently dandelions were not a good food source. They decided that they shouldn't wear themselves out too much, and decided to make camp.

"I'll take guard." Scootaloo grinned, the first smile that Sweetie Belle had seen in days.

Scootaloo sat guard while Sweetie and Stony tried to catch some sleep. When she counted around seventy-two-thousand, it was the end of her shift. She eyed Stony, prodding his stomach.

"Hmphh..." He grumbled, waking up.

"Your turn." Scootaloo said monotonously.

Once he got up, she flopped down and fell asleep.


End file.
